The present invention generally relates to a device for securing a tire to a vehicle so as to reduce the accidental or unauthorized removal of the tire from the vehicle. The device is particularly suitable for preventing the theft of a spare tire from a vehicle. More specifically, the device prevents an unauthorized user from gaining access to an opening in the vehicle which is used to lower and remove the spare. As a result, the device may save an individual hundreds of dollars and the annoyance of not having a spare tire when needed. The device is easily installed in many vehicles in around one minute.
Every year tens of thousands of spare tires are stolen from vehicles. Vehicles having the spare tire located on the back or underneath the vehicle are particularly susceptible. In order to prevent this unauthorized removal, many car and truck makers have installed an anti-theft bracket on the back of their vehicles. The anti-theft bracket typically covers an opening which allows the owner to lower the spare tire. The problem with these anti-theft brackets is that they can often quickly and easily be bent out of shape thereby allowing access to the opening. A thief may then insert a socket wrench into the opening, lower the tire and make off with the spare. An experienced thief can make off with the tire in around one minute costing the owner of the vehicle hundreds of dollars to replace the spare and rim. Even worse, the owner may only become aware of the missing spare while stranded with a flat tire.
Certain attempts have been made to provide a device which prevents the theft of spare tires. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,963 to Tafoya discloses a spare tire access hole lock for preventing the theft of spare tires on vehicles equipped with undercarriage mounted spare tires. The spare tire access hole lock is particularly suited for use on trucks that are equipped with an access hole in the bumper for facilitating the insertion of a tool necessary to release the spare tire from stowage. The spare tire access hole lock prevents entrance of a tool to release the spare tire from stowage by obstructing access to the spare tire release mechanism through the spare tire access hole. The spare tire access hole lock may be used by inserting it through the spare tire access hole and securing it with a standard padlock to prevent its removal.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,995 to Austin discloses a spare tire bracket lock to prevent the theft of a spare tire from a pick-up truck or a similar vehicle of the type wherein the spare tire is stored beneath the undercarriage of the vehicle. The spare tire is supported by an elongated mounting bracket, which bracket is in turn supported by a pair of bolts secured to the undercarriage of the vehicle. A nut engages the lower portion of one of the bolts for removably securing the bracket thereto. The nut includes a flange having an eye for receiving the shackle of a padlock. The spare tire bracket lock includes a lipped portion which is slid over one edge of the bracket, the flange of the nut being simultaneously slid through a slot in the spare tire bracket lock. Positioned adjacent opposite faces of the flange are locking members having holes aligned with the eye of the flange for allowing the shackle of a padlock to be simultaneously passed through the holes in the locking members and the eye of the flange. The spare tire bracket lock also includes a shield plate for restricting access to the shackle of the padlock.
However, these existing tire anti-theft devices fail to perform the anti-theft function in the simple and efficient manner as the present invention. A need, therefore, exists for an improved device which prevents the accidental or unauthorized removal of a spare tire from a vehicle.